The Grand Side of Things
by hitorisuko
Summary: The last thing Draco Malfoy wanted to do was move, but when was the last time his parents ever listened to him? Now he has to go to a new school and try to fit in with this crazy new group of friends… but hey, maybe he will get something out of it. Slash.
1. Chapter 1

**My grammar is not as bad as the following.**

**Author's Note - 'ello! I decided that I wanted to try my hand at slash and this is what I came up with! For the time being I'll call this trial and error, it's just somethin' that might be fun to write, regardless if people like it (though I hope ya do). It'd mean a lot if you'd review.**

**Warnings: This is terribly AU as it is Non-magical and I'm sure just about everyone is OOC. This is slash between Harry and Draco if you haven't got that yet. I don't know yet if it's gonna be graphic as I've never wrote anything like this before but if it does get there, Harry bottoms, 'kay? Definitely watch out for so cursing though.**

**Summary - The last thing Draco Malfoy wanted to do was move, but when was the last time his parents ever listened to him? Now he has to go to a new school and try to fit in with this crazy new group of friends… but hey, maybe he will get something out of it. Slash. (Will get better summary once I get a better grip on story)**

**Disclaimer - Nope, don't own. Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. **

**Notice, we're jumping headfirst into this.**

* * *

Draco Malfoy watched crossly as his parents left him in the car to enter their new home. They were just going to let him sit here and sulk and that pissed him off more then anything. He hadn't wanted to move but it seemed as powerful and influential he was, he had no control over this. And so here he sat as movers uprooted his life and put them in a new home far away from home.

"Hey! New kid!

--

Harry sat back in the drivers seat of his car and tapped the wheel impatiently as he and the girl next to him waited for his little sister. He was staring across the street where two huge moving vans were parked and the movers were bringing a ton of stuff into the house. A car was in the drive way and a blonde man and woman had just got out of the front but he could still see a blonde head sitting in the back.

"You know if you keep staring like that someone's going to take you for a pervert." Ginny muttered as she put on her makeup in his rearview mirror.

"I don't even know who's back there." Harry said still staring.

Ginny looked up for half a second at the house before looking back into the mirror. "It's a boy," she said confidently. "Which means you seem even more creepy."

Harry finally looked at her and rolled his eyes. "Whatever," he muttered and sunk deeper into his seat.

"Where is she?" Ginny asked suddenly and looked up at the big house that was the Potter Manor. She managed to see someone passing the window. "Oi! Hailie!" she yelled and the girl on the third floor returned to the window.

"What?" she called back.

"Hurry it up!" Ginny demanded. The girl glared down at them.

"You can't tell me what to do!" she shouted arrogantly.

"She can't," Harry said. "But I can. As your big brother I hold that kind of authority. Now move your ass or we're leaving without you."

The girl, Hailie, once more disappeared with an irritated look. Harry turned his head back to his new neighbors. "Think we should say something?"

"Whatever." Ginny huffed still watching his own house closely. Harry leaned slightly out of the car.

"Hey! New kid!"

--

Draco turned his head before he could stop himself. He was not some new kid! Well, he was but . . .

Across the street a convertible was parked in front of a manor just as large as his and every other one in this neighborhood and a dark haired boy and a girl sat in it. The boy was staring right at him with a friendly smile.

Draco sighed to himself as he opened the door and got out of the car. He may as well make some friends as it was obvious he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. He walked over to them and the boy held out his hand.

"Hi, I'm Harry Potter, your new neighbor." he said cheerfully. "And the sullen redhead next to me is Ginny Weasley, she doesn't live around here."

"Thank God," Ginny muttered.

Harry glanced back at her as Draco took the offered hand and shook it.

"Draco Malfoy," he introduced.

Harry had a bright smile and even brighter eyes. They were pretty and almond shaped and a startling cross between emerald and jade in color. His hair was wild and Draco wondered if it was purposely so. He wore all black, which was technically just his tee-shirt and jeans, and it made his slightly tanned skin stand out. Ginny, it seemed, was unassuming. She was pretty and might have been beautiful if it wasn't for the dark look on her face. Her hair was an unnatural shade of flaming red that made her hard to miss but at the moment it was covered in a blue scarf matching her jeans and belly shirt. Other then that she would be capable of sinking into the background with her lovely brown eyes and modest figure.

Harry nodded happily and then said, "Get in."

Draco blinked.

"What?" he asked intelligently.

"Get in." the boy persisted and Draco opened his mouth to repeat his question, because surly he'd heard wrong, when the girl Ginny leaned over Harry and the door so that she was closer to him.

"Let me apologize for him," she said sweetly and not looking so sullen anymore. "He's really sweet but has no social skills whatsoever. Let me translate. In Harry, 'Get in' means 'Hey, since you just moved here and I've never seen you around before and I'm assuming you don't know anyone would you like to come into town with us and meet some reasonably cool people?'"

She sat back in her seat and Harry smiled at her. "Thanks for that."

"No problem," Ginny said her slightly bored face back in place.

"Oh." Draco said dumbfounded and then looked behind him at his new house that was still being organized. "Sure." he said turning back to the two who were waiting for his reply.

"Awesome," Harry said as Draco opened the door and got into the back seat.

"Where you from?" he asked the blonde with interest. Draco shrugged.

"We've lived in London my entire life." he said and Harry whistled as Ginny turned around looking a bit intrigued.

"You're a city kid?" she asked and he nodded. "What possessed you to move out here to this hell hole?"

Draco chuckled a little. "I didn't have much of a choice."

Ginny nodded. "Parents?"

"Parents." Draco agreed.

Harry rolled his eyes at the both of them. "It's not that bad here." he said and both looked at him unconvinced. "Really." he said. "Godric's Hollow is small and quite but the east side of town, Hogsmead, has the city feel to it."

"Like you would know." Ginny said with pressed lips.

"My relatives live in the city Gin." Harry protested.

"Yeah. The suburb part of the city." Ginny snorted. "And you only see them, like, four times a year."

"Not the point." Harry said not giving in.

Draco was watching them from the back seat and found himself enjoying the little argument. Harry turned back to Draco.

"City vibe or not, Hogsmead is cool and that's where we're headed now to meet some friends. As soon as-"

"I'm out now. You happy?" an aggravated voice said and Draco turned to look towards the Potter's house.

His eyebrows shot up in surprise. It was a girl with literally scarlet red hair and light hazel blue eyes. She was dressed in black like Harry but was much more . . . Revealed. Her outfit consisted of a mini skirt a halter top covered only slightly by a tight vest and fishnet stockings only a bit revealed by her knee high heeled boots. She walked over and stopped at the door.

"Who are you?" she asked Draco rather rudely and before he could snap at her Harry answered.

"Draco Malfoy, our new neighbor. He's coming with us, be nice."

The girl looked him up and down before nodding as if in approval.

"Draco," Harry said drawing his attention. "This is my little sister, Hailie." Hailie opened the door and slid into the car next to him and behind Ginny.

"It's about time." the redhead up front said and Hailie kicked the seat completely ignoring Harry's shout of protest.

"Bite me." she bit out whilst settling back.

--

The ride to the other side of town was indeed short, they reached it in just under twenty minutes. The whole way there the three had asked Draco plenty of questions. Oddly they seemed to avoid questions about themselves which Draco didn't particularly mind. It just made him curious.

Harry went down a street with stores only on one side. On the other was a brick wall filled with rather artistic graffiti. He pulled up across the street from a place called The Three Broomsticks.

"What an odd name," Draco cared to comment.

Harry laughed. "It's not the only one around here either. The woman who runs it, Rosemerta, is really sweet and beautiful if not a bit crazy. It's a place for people of all ages really though mostly teens hang out here. Accept Sunday's. No one under 18 allowed in after 5 o'clock. Unless they're renting a room of course."

"A room?" Draco questioned as they all climbed out of the car.

"It's an inn also." Hailie said. So far she'd only opted to be polite, not by any means nice. "She has a bunch of rooms on the second and third floors."

Together they walked across the street and entered the busy tavern. Draco looked around impressed. The place was warm and homey and filled with chattering couples, laughing friends and people just enjoying the atmosphere in general. People were standing around and moving from table to table even though there were quite a few seats open. Harry was right, they were mostly teenagers. The place wasn't decorated with the best of tiles or hardwood floors and there was a wall filled with pinned up drawings but it was clean and beautiful in its own way.

"Harry!" The boy in questioned turned at the sound of his name and grinned.

"Pansy! Baby!" Draco was startled when Harry walked over to an overly large table in the corner filled with people and hugged and kissed a dark haired girl sitting there. "Baby I didn't know you were back! Why didn't you call me?"

"Like you answer the phone anyway." the girl laughed as Draco followed Harry's path over to them with Hailie and Ginny hurrying after them.

"Pansy." Hailie greeted gaining the girls attention.

"Hailie! Ginny! I missed you guys so much!"

Harry let go of her so that his sister and friend could hug the one named Pansy.

"What did you bring us?" Hailie asked.

"Yeah, where's our stuff?"

"You have to come and get it." Pansy laughed again.

When they let go Draco could finally see her face. She was more handsome then pretty and very curvy, more so then Hailie, but was dressed in a reserved way. She was obviously wealthy; her cloths and the way she held her self said as much and she was smiling at Draco. "Hey, who're you?"

"Draco Malfoy." he introduced himself.

"He just moved into our neighborhood, baby." Harry said excitedly. She laughed and held out her hand.

"I'm Pansy Parkinson, the hyperactive ones best friend."

"You have a new best friend?" Harry asked teasingly and Pansy rolled her eyes and pulled him down into the seat next to her. "Take a seat Draco so we can introduce you." she instructed and Draco obeyed curious as to what other friends these people had.

Hailie and Ginny sat between two girls who were watching him with something hardly more then disinterest. He noticed that beside him and Harry there was two other boys both with dark hair and with unreadable expressions on their faces. He wasn't exactly surprised when Harry did the introductions and started with the girl on the other side of Pansy.

"This is Hermione Granger," he said and the girl with frizzy brown hair and warm cinnamon eyes smiled slightly at him.

"This is Ariella Lupin," This girl had sandy brown blonde hair and golden eyes and waved at him half heartedly.

"You already know Hailie and Gin but the other girl is Jillian Black and then her brother Reggie . . ." It seemed likely that Reggie and Jillian were twins. They both had light but odd purple/blue eyes and they looked scarily alike for being a boy and girl. The only real difference was that Jillian had blond and black streaks in her dark brown hair making her look kind of tabby.

"Between you and Reggie is Basile Zabini." The black boy blinked slowly at him from slightly narrowed eyes. Harry glared at them all.

"You guys don't have to be so nasty, he's okay, otherwise I wouldn't have invited him."

"Yes you would have," the girl Ariella said but she was smiling now and the tension around the table lifted.

"So you moved into the grand neighborhood? Where at exactly?" Reggie asked. Draco thought for a moment.

"North Heights, Founders Road."

He didn't understand the surprised looks that were sent his way and the smug look on Harry's face. "He's directly across the street." Hailie piped up. "In the Ruther's old manor."

"No way." Reggie said.

"You must be loaded." Hermione mumbled and there was agreement all around the table.

"Why do you say that?" Draco asked feeling uncharacteristically nervous.

"Have you even been inside of your house yet?" Hailie asked incuriously.

"What does it matter?" Draco asked.

"It's not cheap to move into our neighborhood." Pansy said simply bringing some of the heat off of him.

"No shit." Jillian snorted.

"Harry could tell you all about it." Basile said smugly and ginning at his friend who ginned back.

"No Harry couldn't." he responded. "I'm not interested in that stuff and so for all I know it's all a bunch of rumors."

"Mmhmm." the entire table went disbelievingly except Hailie who was snickering to herself. Who knew? She was human.

"I'm serious!" Harry exclaimed but he was grinning madly. "All I know for sure is that we live in our house because it's been in the family since Godric's Hollow was established."

"Coincidently." Hermione smirked and the table started laughing. Draco had no idea what was going on and so watched them silently.

"Whatever the story is," Pansy cut in "The point is Draco in richer then you sods so back off." She winked at the blonde who found it odd that none of the others seemed the least bit angry or jealous.

"Oh please," Jillian said. "We would be living up there too if daddy hadn't practically been disowned."

"Like Sirius would move you guys into our part of town." Hailie sniffed and causing another round of laughter.

"Yeah, even if Grandma snuffed it, we would still be out of luck." Reggie sighed dramatically.

"If I didn't know your grandmother I'd say you two had to be the worst grandchildren in the world." Ariella said disapprovingly.

"Calm down, Ari," Jillian brushed her off.

"The Blacks have an enormous fortune." Draco turned his head to Harry who was smiling at him. "Reggie and Jill's dad, Sirius, is the only living person in the direct line so when their grandma dies, she's a wicked old women who won't even acknowledge them, they get the whole thing even though Sirius is despised with a passion." Draco was interested.

"Really? That's a little weird isn't it?" Harry nodded.

"It is, but Grandma Black is a little weird. She is high and mighty and is willing to 'forgive' her oldest son because she refuses to give it to anyone in the extended family."

"Wait, oldest son?" Harry's eyes darkened.

"Yeah. Her youngest and her favorite was Regulas, who Reg is named after. Uncle Regulas got in with some bad people and they killed him years ago. He was in his twenties." Draco winced feeling sympathy for the family he didn't know but then another thought came to him.

"Grandma? Uncle? Are you related to them?"

Harry's face turned bright and cheerful again. "Jillian and Reggie are our god sister and brother. Ariella is too, actually."

"They don't have to live with you though," Hailie said catching the end of their conversation. Childishly Harry stuck out his tongue at her. Draco laughed.

The next few hours wiped by I a flurry of conversation and laughter. Draco found himself liking these people and he was sure they liked him. He asked them questions about themselves and even Harry, Ginny and Hailie were willing to talk now that they were surrounded by their friends.

He learned Ginny was16 making her the youngest and only girl of seven children and Draco could imagine why she was so sullen.

Hermione he learned was 17 and most-likely the smartest in the lot, apparently top of their year at school and was generally cheerful if not a bit bossy.

Ariella came in at a close second in the academics, was 16, and had a wicked fascination with wolves that Draco assumed came with the name.

Jillian and Reggie he was surprised to hear weren't twins at all as Jill was16 and Reg 17 but they were really big in the pranks department and were sometimes the only ones in on a joke and when asked about it they say 'It's a Black thing, you wouldn't understand.' and start laughing again at their pun. Also, they wanted to go into business with Ginny's twin brothers who were already out of school and had started a joke shop.

Basil he found interesting. The boy was 17 and very sly with his remarks and his sarcasm was abundant but he was also joyful though his background story was kind of depressing. His family was very wealthy also but then again he was on his sixth over- sixty- year- old step dad. It didn't seem to bother him but he did express some irritation towards his mother when the subject came up.

Hailie, Draco found out, wasn't as much of a bitch as she appeared to be. She was 16 and snippy and short tempered but when they didn't bother her too much she laughed along with the rest of them.

Pansy was the mediator of the group. At 17 she kept the peace every time Hailie raised her voice and calmed Harry and Reggie when they started to get a little too hyper. She was smart but said she was much more interested in boys and cheerleading then she was in studying and left it at that.

Harry was odd to say the least. Draco could never quite tell what was going on in his mind. He was 17 also and obviously fun loving and hardly ever stopped smiling. He said some rather weird things that his friends took in a stride and shrugged off as 'Harry-ness' and he was absentminded, as in he found it hard to keep his concentration. In spite of that he showed he was intelligent with his witty remarks to Hailie and Basile snide ones.

He and Pansy had known each other since preschool and were best friends. Being 'related' he and Hailie had known Reggie, Jillian and Ariella practically since birth and so they all and Pansy had spent their very early years together. They'd come across Hermione and Basile in kindergarten and the second grade

respectively and Ginny showed up in Ariella's family bookstore the summer before the elders of the group started forth grade.

At some point Draco had even met the owner of The Three Broomsticks, Rosemerta. Harry had described her well, she was a bit crazy but completely sweet and very beautiful. She'd greeted Draco with a grin and welcomed him to Godric's Hollow.

"I thought this was Hogsmead," Draco said to Harry at one point and Harry laughed.

"You must have been asleep when you came into town." he chuckled. "Did you're parents not tell you where you were moving?" Draco rolled his eyes but couldn't comment as Harry continued.

"This is the town of Godric's Hollow, the entire place. It's split up into four sections basically. Where we live is North Heights, a gated community more or less where it's really the homes of the wealthy, like government officials. You'll meet them I'm sure. Where we are now is Hogsmead which is the east side of town, most of the businesses are here. The south is a lot of open spaces. No matter what school you go to it'll be there. It's called South Green. The west side or Vinkus, is middle and lower class housing even though there are houses every where in town. It also has a few more businesses and things like that."

Draco had nodded still a bit confused but feeling he'd figure it out eventually. Harry had given him a goofy smile as if reading his thoughts but had said,

"Don't worry about it. We're friends now, right? And friends with cars are the best kind."

Draco had chuckled and was glad Harry considered him a friend.

--

"I don't know how you find them, Harry. He is hot." Pansy whispered in his ear. Harry snickered quietly.

"Don't go there, Pansy." he whispered back to her. Pansy's eyebrow shot up.

"You don't think he's hot?" she asked disbelievingly.

"I didn't say that!" Harry said instantly causing Draco and Ariella to look around at him and Pansy to start giggling.

"I'm-I'm sorry to bring it up." she choked out and Harry sighed and raise his eyes toward the ceiling.

"Hey Potter."

Harry blinked at the familiar voice but didn't turn around. The entire table got quite.

"Hey Ron," he answered completely neutral. He could just imagine the redheads irritated face.

"What do you want Ronald?" Ginny snapped.

--

Draco could tell the instant this boy came up that he was one of Ginny's brothers. The hair was a dead giveaway. He could also tell that no one was happy with his presence. Especially Harry. His face went to a scary blankness and his eyes were frosty.

"What do you want Ronald?" Ginny snapped her expression going hard.

Ron sneered at his little sister. "Mom called and told me to give you a ride home."

"Why would I want a ride from you?" Ginny asked in disgust. This was the most animated Draco had seen her.

"Because you don't have a car and still insist on going out with your loser friends."

"My loser friends?!" Ginny said loudly standing up.

"Yeah," Ron glared. "The nerds, the out-casts, the sluts and the fag." he said referring to Hermione and Ari, Jill and Reggie, Pansy and Hailie and-

"Don't talk about my brother like that!" Hailie, Ari, Jill and Reggie all exclaimed in outrage.

"I dare you to stop me."

Reggie stood up.

"Reg, sit down. You're going to get kicked out again."

Draco looked at Harry who was the only one not looking upset but instead kind of bored. Hell, he even felt angry on behalf of his new friends. Reggie sank slowly back into his seat still practically growling at Ron. At the moment he looked pretty wild.

Harry looked up at Ron. "I'm driving Ginny home. I picked her up and brought her here so I'm perfectly capable of bringing her back safe and sound."

Ron pressed his lips. "Fine." Then he spotted Draco and smirked.

"So," he said looking back at Harry. "It seems you have a new boy toy, eh Potter? Hopefully this one turns out better then the last." Before anyone could say anything he stuck a hand out at Draco. "You don't want to be associated with this bunch, bad blood." he said looking at the Blacks. "I can help you there." (a/n - who just got de-ja-vu?!) Draco didn't even think about it.

"Fuck off." he said and Ron looked completely shocked as did everyone else at the table. "I don't need any assistance, most especially from you, in picking my friends."

Ron snatched his hand back as if burned and glared back at Ginny. "Be home by ten."

"That's not my curfew you bastard!" but Ron had already turned on his heal and stalked away through the crowd of the den.

Ginny let an incomprehensible shout of rage and fell back into her seat. "I hate him!" she exclaimed. Suddenly she looked around at them.

"I am so sorry everyone." she said quietly and she locked eyes with Harry. "I'm sorry." she repeated looking distressed.

Harry smiled. "You have nothing to be sorry for, there's one in every family."

"And there's, like, three in our family." Hailie said wrapping an arm around her friend.

Jill and Reggie traded looks. "We are the ones in our family," they said in unison.

"Besides," Harry added. "I think it's kind of funny how homophobic he is."

There was a general half hearted laugh around the table.

"So that's what he was talking about?" Draco asked gaining everyone's attention but he was looking directly at Harry who was staring back. "You're gay?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah." then he paused. "Is that a problem?"

Draco could feel the tension radiate around the table daring him to say the wrong answer.

"No," Draco said and he smiled. Harry grinned back. The others all traded relived looks and Basile spoke up taking the attention off the two them.

"I'm bi." he told Draco.

"Which is gay with a boob fetish." Harry added causing laughter and Basile to roll is eyes.

"Whatever. Anyway the only reason he didn't say anything to me-"

"Because he usually does everyone." Ginny muttered bitterly.

"Is because my current step dad is his dad's Head of Department at work."

"See? And you thought dad number seven was useless." Hermione joked.

The atmosphere was a bit lighter now but the overall air had kind of died when Ron came. "I should probably head home," Ginny said after ten or so minutes.

"Okay," Harry said and he and Hailie stood with no qualms. Draco began to stand when Harry stopped him.

"Ginny lives in Vinkus, a bit out of the way. If you need to be home . . ."

"We're all leaving." Pansy said standing up. "And I live, like, directly behind Harry so I could drop you off."

"I don't have a curfew." Draco told them.

"'Kay," Harry said. "So you can come with us."

"I'm driving these two home." Basile said standing with Reggie and Jillian.

"Hermione has me." Ariella said standing up and stretching.

"And that means I'm all by my lonesome." Pansy sighed.

"We're coming over to get our presents tomorrow." Harry threatened as they all exited and Pansy laughed and gave him a tight hug.

"Of course. I missed you."

"And I you. Love you Baby." Pansy waved and headed down the darkening street towards her car.

"Bye-bye guys." Ariella said.

"See you all tomorrow." Hermione called as they went the opposite way as Pansy.

"Peace and love." Jillian said and the boys waved as they wandered off.

Harry got into the car along with the others. This time Ginny and Hailie switched seats. Harry started the car and they took off. The ride was silent and sleepy and Draco was surprised when he looked at his watch and found it was only a bit after nine. It was summer and so the sun wasn't even fully set yet making the sky look beautiful.

Crossing over into Vinkus took about a half hour and by then the girls were asleep. They pulled up to a relatively large house with a lot of lights on. "Wake her up, will you?" Harry asked Draco as he put the car in park and climbed out.

Draco reached over and shook the girl as Harry came around and opened her door. "Come on Gin, you're home." he prompted and Ginny opened her eyes with a moan. "Don't you want to go and rat Ron out?"

This had Ginny moving. Harry tried to hold in a laugh. Ginny kissed the sleeping Hailie on the forehead and waved to Draco. "It was cool hanging out with you," she said and she gave him a hesitant smile.

"Same here. I'll be sure to see you again soon."

Harry walked her to the front door and watched as Ginny knocked and waited. A women appeared, redheaded and warm eyed. He couldn't hear what they were saying but the woman's expression turned cross and she looked over her shoulder into the house and called to someone then she sent Ginny inside. She turned back to Harry with a big smile and gave him a hug. After exchanging a few words Harry returned to the car and the door closed.

"Was Ron home?" Draco asked when Harry got in.

"Nah, but when Ginny told Mrs. Weasley was pissed. I'll have to watch out next time I see him."

Harry pulled off and headed in what Draco figured was the direction of North Heights. They were silent for quite a while when Draco said "Wow."

"What?" Harry asked turning his head slightly to look at him. Draco pointed sky wards.

"The stars. You never see them this clear where I live."

"Well, you live here now." Draco smiled at the back of the boy's dark head and sat back in his seat.

Yes, he did. And maybe it wouldn't be as horrible as he thought.

**End Chapter One**

* * *

**A/N - Wow. That's probably the longest chapter I'll ever write. /shakes head/ Whatever. Let me know what you think, please and thank you! If you're confused which I have no doubt that someone will be, fill free to ask anything you like and I'll clear it up... that is of course if I myself actually have and answer /grins/**

**hitori~~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note - Holy shit! I've had an epiphany! I got this great idea for this story and- well, it won't become clear for quite a while, so I don't know why I bothered to mention it. /shrugs\ sheepish smile/ Okay then, let's keep it rolling shall we?**

**Disclaimer - No, I don't own Harry Potter… damn…**

* * *

Draco hesitated before ringing the doorbell. Last night as he was dropped off Harry had invited him to come over today, maybe even go to Pansy's house or show Draco around more. So here he was at 9 AM wondering why he felt so nervous. Suddenly the door swung open and Draco was forced to look down.

The girl there was small and thin and her wild raven hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail. She had Hailie's eyes, wide and bright and a baby face. "Who are you?" Apparently she also had Hailie's attitude.

Draco blinked and raised an eyebrow. "Draco Malfoy. Is Harry here?"

The girl put a hand on her jean clad hip. "It's not even nine- thirty yet, where else would he be?"

"Well I don't know now do I? Otherwise I wouldn't be asking you." Draco said before he could stop himself. The little girls mouth opened as if she were about to retort and closed again. There was an awkward pause and then she smiled at him.

"Harry's up in his room." she said her voice much more kind and sweet and fitting to her small form. "Come on, I'll take you up there." She stepped back to allow Draco into the house giving her an odd glance before he looked around at the house so very similar and yet different from his own. The entrance hall was bright and the floors were tiled and it was all clean and shiny.

He followed the unnamed girl up the main staircase and into a hallway where everything suddenly turned to wood. Around a corner and up another staircase was another hall that was brightly lit. She lead him to one of the doors on the left.

"What?" Harry's voice called from inside the room when she knocked.

"You have a visitor!" the girl yelled through the door.

There was silence and then the door opened revealing a surprised Harry once more dressed in black jeans but now with a dark blue shirt. "Hey Draco." he greeted with a grin. "I didn't even hear the bell. Thanks Neenie."

The girl waved goodbye and with a smile she disappeared back down the hall. "Come on in." Harry said ushering Draco into the room and the blonde boy came. He looked around in a bit of amazement.

"It's not much," Harry said happily as he closed the door. "But I like it."

"It's certainly different. I love it." Draco said as he looked around. "My parents would never in a million years let me do this."

Harry's room was defiantly unique. The four walls were different colors; the left one black, the one opposite the door was forest green, the one to the right was midnight blue and the last a dark purple. His floors were made of a dark wood and he had a smoky grey throw rug next to his bed. His blue wall was filled with drawings. The green had a huge window and the purple wall had at least a hundred pictures of various things from places to people. Harry had a fireplace and a overly stuffed couch and arm chair surrounding it.

There was a book self in all four corners of the room and they were each filled and packed tightly. There was a door on either side of the room one leading to a private bathroom and the other a closet. The only thing that really matched was the dark furniture that was his bed, desk and selves and were identical to the color of his polished floor. Though outlandish everything was neat except for a few text books that looked like they'd been knocked off the bed in frustration.

The whole place should have been horrible and tacky but Draco didn't feel that it was at all. It was just… odd.

Harry was smiling at him. "I'm glad you like it. It totally freaked my mum out at first, she thought I'd lost my mind." Draco grinned.

"I think its brilliant. And huge."

"You're room isn't this big?" Harry asked curiously as he leaned against the door watching Draco walk around and inspect his things.

"It is. Maybe bigger. But yours seems so open yet completely filled. If that makes sense." Harry chuckled.

"I get it. I guess I don't notice anymore. My parents and Pansy's rooms are the only one I've ever seen and was sure it was bigger then mines. I don't know what I would do with a small room, I have way too much junk."

Draco turned to Harry and looked him over. He was barefoot and looked a little ruffled but he was still as bright and smiling as last night. "Did you get in trouble?" he asked suddenly. Draco frowned.

"For what?"

"Well you didn't ask your parents could you go out yesterday and then we got back after dark…"

"Oh, no. They had wondered where I was but not worried."

"Oh, okay." Harry nodded. "So what do you want to do today? I was planning on going to Pansy's for a minute and then showing you around but if you have something in particular you want to do . . ."

"No, its fine." Draco said and Harry clapped his hands.

"Okay then. I just need to put on my shoes." Next to his bed he sat down and pulled out some sneakers and in a few seconds they were on and the two were out the door. Draco followed Harry back through the winding house and out the front door.

"You can meet my parents later. I told them about you and they're really interested." Harry passed right by his car in the drive way and stepped onto the side walk and started walking quicker. "Pansy lives three roads behind us so it's a fairly quick walk. Actually you can walk anywhere in this town if you have the mind and time. To school from here on a bad day is only like an hour and a half and that's going all the way to the south."

"What school do you go to?" Draco questioned.

"Hogwarts High, it's the public high school here but very prestigious. No one in this town is dumb. Academically anyway." he laughed. Draco nodded keeping in step with the boy. He had a feeling Harry wouldn't be able to walk slowly if he wanted to. He was way too energetic.

Their talk evaporated as they walked and Draco kept glancing around. The manors around here were all similar in size but the structures were different making them all uniquely beautiful. "Here we are," Harry said and stepped over a low wall in front of a home that was painted a sky-blue. Harry walked right on the grass and up to the door and knocked hard instead of ringing the doorbell. It took only seconds for it to open.

"Hey Baby." Harry greeted Pansy and hugged her.

"Hi Harry, hello Draco." she said with a smile. "You two are up early."

"Who said I ever went to sleep?" Harry laughed and brushed past uninvited into the house. Pansy rolled her eyes and gestured for Draco to come in and she closed the door behind him.

"I wouldn't be surprised at all if you haven't slept yet." Pansy said and started towards the back of the house. "I dropped your things off in the parlor when I got back. Where's Hailie? I thought she would have hightailed it over here with you."

"I think she's still asleep. You know her, the girl has some issues with the morning sun." Pansy grinned and continued to the back of the house. She turned off to the right and walked into a brightly lit and scarcely decorated room. In the middle of the wide empty floor there was three large pink and black duffel bags. Harry jumped excitedly.

"Ooh! Is it big is it big?!"

"Calm down." Draco laughed and Pansy joined in.

"Actually, no. Sorry babe but your gift is like the smallest." Harry pouted his lips childishly.

"Aww."

"But it's worth it." Pansy added as she started digging in one of the bags. It took her a few minutes in which Harry jumped around her clapping.

"What is it what is it?!"

Draco found it extremely amusing. "Ah! Here we are!"

She pulled out a small, brown paper wrapped box and held it out to Harry who took it happily. In contrast to his energy he took his time opening it and slipped out a gorgeous black garnet and silver jewelry box with smallish emeralds set in the top in the shape of an eccentric 'H'.

"God Pansy," Harry breathed in shock.

"Open it!" Pansy said developing some of his hyper attitude. Harry opened the top and a grin spread over his face.

"You are the best." he said in disbelief.

"I know." Pansy said smugly.

Draco looked over Harry's shoulder and saw that in the box were six diamond stud earrings and a beautiful silver Cross. He hadn't known Harry was religious.

"It's absolutely beautiful." Harry told her. "Your taste is one of a kind. Thank you." Harry wrapped Pansy in a tight hug. Pansy grinned.

"So," she said slowly. "What are you two up to for today?" For some reason Harry glared but Draco answered.

"Harry was going to show me around." he said and Pansy smiled cheerfully.

"Sounds like fun, there are quite a few cool places around here. I wish I could come."

"Why can't you?" Draco asked with a glance to Harry but Pansy gestured towards the bags.

"I'm going to be having visitors all day. Whenever one of us goes on a trip we bring something back for everyone else."

"Sometimes I wonder why I started that tradition." Harry muttered and Pansy snickered.

"Because you were trying to show off." she said. Harry winked.

"Oh, that's right. We should probably be going." he said. "Thank you." and he hugged her once again and Pansy walked them back to the front door.

"Bye guys." she said when she opened the door. "Have fun for me, 'kay?" Harry and Draco waved and they went back over the grass to the side walk and started back to their street.

"Did you ask her to get you a cross?" Draco questioned and Harry shook his head.

"No, but it's great, isn't it?" Draco nodded.

"Yeah, it is. Are you religious?" Harry paused.

"No, not really. I mean, I guess I believe in a God but its not like I go to church or anything. What about you?"

"No." Draco said instantly. "My parents aren't the religious type."

"But what about you?" Harry asked making Draco smile but he didn't answer. They got back to Harry's house but didn't go in, instead they got strait into the convertible. Harry put his gift in the glove compartment and started the engine. "If I go in now Hailie will freak out that I didn't wait for her." he laughed as they pulled out of the driveway. "Have you had breakfast? We could stop for something at The Three Broomsticks."

"I'm fine," Draco replied and occupied himself with messing with the radio. When he couldn't find anything interesting he simply sat back and watched Harry drive. "I can probably never do that." Harry looked briefly at him.

"What? Drive?"

"Yeah." Draco said. "I couldn't even pass the written exam."

Harry laughed before he could stop himself. "I'm sorry, that's not funny." he choked. "It's not too hard." he said after a minute. "I passed the written exam the first time though just barley but it took me twice for the actual driving."

"But you still passed." Draco reminded.

"True." Harry grinned.

"It seems like a lot of rules and regulations to me," Draco said. "Something I've never been particularly good with."

"You didn't strike me as the type of person to follow many rules." Draco leaned back.

"Not if I can help it."

"Don't worry about it." Harry told him. "I've never been one to follow rules either. Mum says even when I was little I marched to the beat of my own drum."

"What are your parents like?" Draco asked. Harry took his time in answering.

"I think they're great." he said finally. "They both work a lot. My mum, Lily, from home and dad in an office a town over but they always spend time with us. My dad, James, is Reggie and Jill's dad best friend which is why Sirius is my godfather. Anyway, my parents give Hailie and I a lot of leverage, unlike some of the other parents around here. Dad grew up like this, all rich people and proper grooming and mum had a pretty strict childhood. Neither one wanted that for us because they hated it."

"That's cool." Draco said meaning it. "My parent are all about the rich, strict, and proper grooming. There are so many rules I can't remember." Harry frowned a bit.

"We don't even really have rules. I mean there are a few obvious ones like no drugs and no unsupervised drinking-"

"Unsupervised?"

"Well yeah. Mum says if we're gonna drink it will be at home with them or if we're having like wine or something at a dinner party."

"Wow."

"So drugs, drinking, no throwing parties without asking. Well, huge parties."

"What's huge?"

"Over 25 people."

"What?!"

"I know! Hailie tried to pull for fifty but no go."

"Harry-"

"Also, no boyfriends in the bedroom-"

"Okay."

"Their bedroom that is"

"Their's?! What about yours?"

"Oh, that's fine. We've both had the talk, though it was kinda weird for dad having to alter mine, Hailie knows better then to come home with any babies and I certainly can't get pregnant."

"Oh god."

"No being mean to each other-"

"All you and Hailie did yesterday was argue."

"Yeah but we weren't being mean. Not really."

Draco shook his head both impressed and horrified. "Your parents are… interesting." Harry grinned.

"Tell me about it. The best part is, they totally realize they're being unconventional but they don't care!"

Draco sunk a bit in his seat. "I've never heard of any parents like that."

"Everyone is unique, Draco." Harry brushed off easily. "Which of course is totally contradicting but the point is, you'll never meet any one quite like either of my parents. Which is, speaking on behalf of the health of the society, probably a good thing."

Draco opened his mouth to comment before closing it with an audible snap. Harry glanced his way with a grin. "What?"

Draco raised an elegant eyebrow.

"What what? What could I possibly say to that?" Harry smirked triumphantly.

"Not a damn thing, that's what!" Draco shook his head and occupied himself by looking out the window at the passing scenery as Harry's concentration reverted back to driving though he would look over at the blond boy once in a while. His (Draco's) eyes shown brightly when the sun struck them and he had a small little smile playing on his lips.

'His lush, gorgeous lips.' Harry thought before he could stop himself and he turned abruptly back to the front. 'Shit! No! I am not going to hit on him! Damn you Pansy, I know he's bloody sexy, did you have to rub it in by making suggestive remarks?'

He could faintly imagine Pansy giving him a withering stare and asking, 'Oh, so now it's my fault you can't control your hormones?' and snorted. Draco gave him an odd look, silently asking to be let in on the joke but Harry just smiled in his general direction. "I'm out of my mind," he said as way of explanation and was amused when Draco nodded in a sort of sympathetic understanding. Oh, this would be fun.

--

As they walked down the street Harry pointed out stores and shops that were of interest to him. Draco looked around a bit impressed. There was a lot here and everything was nicely kept. Nothing looking vandalized or broken down. As promised Harry was showing him around. He'd parked his car and jumped out, beckoning Draco to do the same. They were wandering aimlessly around Hogsmead but Harry said they could stop if something really struck his fancy.

"Oi! Harry!" Both Harry and Draco turned at the sound of the dark haired boys name and Harry smiled charmingly at the boy rushing towards them.

"Hello, beautiful. What can I do for you today?" he asked the boy who stopped beside them and tried to catch his breath.

"Keep it- in your pants- Potter." he huffed and Harry grinned whilst Draco snorted which of course brung his attention to him.

"Who are you?" the boy asked straitening up. He had slightly long black hair and deep blue eyes. He looked like he could have been a relation of Reggie and Jillian.

"Draco Malfoy." he answered somewhat defensively but the boy only nodded.

"Terry Boot. You the new kid Ariella won't shut up about?"

Draco blushed slightly and Harry laughed. Terry grinned a bit at him. "I'll take that as a 'yes', then." he said before turning his attention back to Harry. "I wanted to talk to you about the football team this year-"

"Terry," Harry said with a tired sigh. "School doesn't start for two weeks and even then we have a hell of a while to wait before tryouts."

"But you're the captain!" Terry protested looking annoyed. "You should be just as hyped as the rest of us!"

Harry raised an eyebrow looking unimpressed. "And I will be, once the season starts."

Draco looked between the two of them. This sounded like a conversation that had been had many times. Terry rolled his eyes. "The point is, I've been having a few people coming up to me about maybe getting a head start on the competition-"

"Who said that?" Harry asked as his eyes suddenly narrowed. "You know my policy. If they're not naturally good and can be in shape by the time practices really start, we don't need them. Who's questioning it?" Terry grew a slightly nervous look.

"I- it doesn't matter. Look, I know you're policy as does everyone else, but can you really blame them for wanting to get a head start? We haven't lost since you've become caption and all the players perform better after you've forced your special training on them and whipped them into shape."

There was a moment of silence and a smile started to tug on the edge of Harry's determinedly serious lips. Terry looked confused before he blushed. "Keep your mind out of the gutter, Potter!" he hissed and Harry could no longer hold back the smile.

"Sorry Terry, but you brung that on yourself." He held up a hand to silence the boy who opened his mouth to yell at him. "I'll tell you what. These people who want a head start, you work with them."

Terry blinked. "Me?"

"Sure," Harry said with a shrug. "Why not? I trust you. And besides," Harry's smile became slightly predatory. "You were always the _easiest_ to _force_ my special training on as I _whipped_ you into shape, I'm sure you'll manage. If anything, you'll think with you're /cough/ head because you like to stay on top."

Draco instantly covered his mouth trying to hold back the laughter at the look on Terry's face. His mouth opened and closed several times before he finally decided to blurt out, "I'm not easy!"

The few people passing them on the street gave them startled and slightly uncomfortable looks and Terry's face turned a flaming red when a group of girls not far away started giggling. He glared at Harry. "Damn you Potter," Harry blinked in curiosity.

"What? What did I do?" Terry gave him a dirty look before turning on his heel and storming away, ignoring the looks from the passerby's he was still getting.

Harry managed to wait until he was out of earshot before bursting into laughter. Draco soon joined him. "Don't worry about Terry," he managed to choke out. "He's a good guy and not nearly as filthy minded as he seems."

"Him?" Draco couldn't help but ask and Harry grinned wickedly.

"Well of course! I couldn't possibly be talking about myself, now could I?" Draco snickered.

"Of course not. Don't know why I even brought it up."

"Not a problem, no harm done." Harry said nonchalantly and preceded down the street.

Draco shook his head in amused amazement and they proceeded along as if nothing had happened, talking and window shopping. It was a while before Draco brought up something that had been nagging him. "Harry, who was that little girl in your house?" he asked curiously. Harry looked at him incredulously.

"We didn't tell you?" he asked bewildered and Draco's eyes narrowed a bit.

"Tell me what?"

Harry ran a hand through his already messy hair absently. "She's our little sister, Hailie and mines."

Draco raised and eyebrow. "You have another sister?" His voice was doubtful making Harry frown.

"Yeah, two actually. The girl that answered the door for you was Harmony, she's twelve. The other is Hikari who's nine, you'll meet her sooner or later, I suppose." Draco rolled his eyes.

"So you just forgot that you had two sisters in the woodworks?"

Harry's frown deepened but not in irritation or anger but in thought. "It's not that I forgot about them…" he said slowly. "It's just that they usually don't come up as topics of conversation unless Neenie got smarmy with someone over the phone or Kari comes down with a something. Or if Hailie is complaining about them. Besides, if we didn't that means the others didn't mention their brothers and sisters last night."

"Ginny's not the only one with siblings?" Draco asked after a awkward paused.

Harry shook his head. "Of course not. Ariella has three little sisters: Taylor, Serenity and Elwen. Reggie and Jill have three little ones too: Lionel, Dimetri and Shawna. Basil even has a baby sister, well half sister- from his mother's last marriage, Kanna."

"And none of you cared to mention this?" Draco asked with a bit of aggravation. He hated being left out of the loop. Harry shrugged.

"Like I said, they don't come up. They're all too you to hang out with us properly, though sometimes our parents do goad us into bring them along."

Draco stared for a few moments before scoffing. "I feel sorry for you all, I doubt I could handle siblings."

Harry's grin returned in an instant. "They're not that bad!" he exclaimed loudly and drawing some attention to them again. "I adore Neenie and Kari, even Hailie, and Basil dotes constantly over Kanna. The Blacks and the Lupin Girls are trouble makers but still basically my baby- cousins. In fact, Hermione and Pansy are super jealous!" Draco scoffed again and then very carefully noted,

"You didn't mention the Weasley's."

Harry shot him an amused glance as the moved down the street. It was steadily becoming more crowded. "Ah, but there are mixed feelings about them too, aren't there?"

"Such as?" Draco questioned lightly.

"I don't like Ron, obviously." Harry shrugged. "And I don't care much for Ginny's brother Percy either. The twins, Fred and George, are cool and I like her oldest brothers too, Bill and Charlie."

Draco hummed in acknowledgement and Harry grinned. "But I'm sure all this isn't the least bit interesting to you. We came here to shop!"

* * *

**A/N - Well there you are. Chapter two. It's funny really. It's about eight pages long and I hardly said anything at all. You learn a bit more about the group and their families and Harry's… not so innocent personality (and mine), but that's about it.**

**If Lily and James sound absolutely insane, well, they are. You'll get to see them soon enough**

**Hope you liked it and if you didn't… umm, my bad?**

**Love you all**

**hitori**


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

**Author's Note - Christ, I feel like a jerk. To be honest, I actually haven't given this story much thought at all. I've been having quite a lot of feed back from my other one, The Lupin Childe, and have been focusing my efforts (as small as they may be) there. I'm really sorry to anyone who was interested in this and I promise, as long as someone likes it I'll keep writing. I really hate it when authors abandon their stories and I'd hate to be a hypocrite. I really do like this story, it's one of my babies… /smile/**

**Let's just… let's just start, shall we?**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

"Do you even have enough money to pay for all this?" Draco asked incredulously. Harry grinned.

"Depends on whether or not dad put my allowance into my account." Draco cast a disbelieving eye over the vast pile of… stuff, that had accumulated over the last two hours or so of their 'shopping spree'.

"How can any allowance possibly pay for all this?"

"Oh come on Draco, lighten up. You live in the Grand neighborhood now so your family has to be absolutely swimming in pros. This shouldn't even put a dent in your wallet."

Draco crossed his arms. "Your right. It won't put a dent in my wallet because I'm not the one buying half the store!"

Harry rolled his eyes and nudged the blonde playfully. "That's true, ay. But figuratively speaking."

"My parents still wouldn't allow me to spend this much. Ever."

"Well lucky for me my parents stopped checking my credit card bills when I was twelve. Dad now just signs his signature and sends them on their merry way."

"You're insane." Draco deadpanned but the emerald eyed boy just smiled brightly.

"That has to be one of the sweetest things anyone has ever said to me."

Draco was saved the excruciating torture of having to respond by Harry's cell phone ringing, catching them both off guard. Harry quickly dug his hand into his pocket and pulled the little mobile out. "Oops. That's Hailie." he sent Draco a glance. "Pray for me." he added before actually answering.

"'Lo Hails."

"Where the hell are you?" the redheaded girls voice asked sharply from the other end. Loud enough for Draco who was standing near Harry and some other shoppers standing not so near him to hear. Harry himself pulled the phone away from his ear with a wince but an overall amusing look. "In Hogsmead." he said calmly.

"Did you already go over Pansy's?" Harry rolled his eyes at Draco.

"Of course I did. You're the one who didn't want to get up this morning and damnit Hails, I wanted my present before I went shopping with Draco."

"Well you still could have- you're shopping with Draco?"

"Yes." He could practically hear the smile in her voice.

"So, how's it going?" Harry sighed.

"I'm not talking about this with you."

"Oh my god, are you on a date?"

"No! We're shopping!" Harry blushed slightly at Draco's questioning look, obviously he couldn't hear Hailie's questions but he could hear Harry's responses very well.

"You know, if you're just 'shopping', you wouldn't be getting so defensive."

"I'm hanging up now."

"But I don't blame you. You want him and his fine ass for yourself-"

"Goodbye Hailie." Harry snapped and closed his phone shoving it in his pocket. Draco opened his mouth before closing it again as he watched a red faced Harry agitatedly fish out his credit card.

"I would ask but I have the oddest feeling I don't want to know."

"That's for damn sure."

()

The shopping trip ended another two hours later after Harry managed to convince Draco to buy at least four bags worth of things. His pocket money for the next two weeks was seriously depleted but Harry brushed it off assuring him that all the stuff that he bought (that Harry of course picked out) would be completely worth it. Most everything was new cloths and accessories for school an though Draco had refused point blinked to get his ears pierced he was sure this wasn't the end of that particular argument as Harry had slipped a pair of small silver hoops into his bag in the last store. He wasn't even sure they were paid for.

Harry looked down at his watch. "It's just about two o'clock, I bet your starving. Do you want to come to my house for lunch? You could meet my parents and the girls."

"Sure," Draco shrugged. I wasn't like he had anything else to do today besides hangout with Harry and that's what he planned on doing. Said boy grinned and ushered him and his bags into the car.

"Great, now I won't be the only one Hailie has to take her anger out on after leaving her behind this morning."

Draco frowned as he buckled up. "She wouldn't still be mad about that would she?"

Harry snorted. "Of course she would. That girls can hold a grudge if nothing else; even over something so simple." With a grimace the blond looked out the window to watch the world pass by. This place really was beautiful.

"That's nice to know. I guess…"

Harry smiled out of the corner of his eye and there was silence all the way back home. When he pulled into the driveway the first thing he noticed was that his dad's car was back. "Great!" he exclaimed, grabbing his gift from Pansy out of the glove compartment and jumping out. "My dad's back from his business trip, you really will get to meet him. Come on!"

Draco followed at a slower pace then his new hyper active friend who was bouncing on the balls of his feet waiting at the door. "Come on, come on!" he chanted and opened the front door in a flourish. He stepped in well before Draco with an exclamation of "DAD!" and proceeded to tackle someone in the entry way.

Draco peaked cautiously in the door before allowing himself in, closing it behind him and examining curiously his friend who was now clinging tightly to an older man who was in turn laughing. "Hello to you too Harry. Don't you think you're getting a bit to old for this?"

"Not a chance!" Harry laughed before untangling himself from the mans arms and turning him forcibly around. "Dad, this is my new friend Draco Malfoy, Draco, this is my father, James Potter."

Draco smiled at the man before him. He looked a lot like Harry- well, Harry looked like him- with dark messy hair and slightly angular face. He they had the same crooked grin and were looking at him expectantly.

Draco held out of his hand. "It's nice to meet you, sir."

"None of that," James brushed off, shaking his hand enthusiastically. "Just James will do just fine and if you really must Mr. James will work too."

"Most of my friends call him 'old man'." Harry said with a sad little shake of his head and James slapped him on his shoulder.

"I'm not old!" he protested.

"What are you, like thirty-six? To a teenager like myself and Draco, dad, that's old."

"Boy, I'm thirty-six years young and getting younger everyday. You better not forget it."

"He's right you know," a amused voice came from further inside the house and all three males turned around towards it. Draco blinked as he took in the stunning sight of who was obviously Mrs. Potter. With long, gentle waves of auburn hair and the same endearing eyes as Harry, she was quite beautiful and Draco couldn't help but stare for a moment. Was this family full of only good looking people?

"Hi mum," Harry greeted and gave her a hug as she drew closer. They were about the same height, not very tall but hardly short either.

"Hello sweetie."

"What did you mean by 'he's right'?"

Mrs. Potter smirked ever so slightly and Draco could see where Hailie got her evil vibe from. "Well, he certainly act's like he's younger everyday. Every morning I wake up dreading whether or not I'm going to have the usually four children that day or the sudden five."

"Hey!" James exclaimed and then proceeded to pout when his wife and son only laughed at them. Draco smiled, they seemed like a very happy family. Mrs. Potter apparently caught his look and turned her full attention to him.

"You must be our new neighbor, Draco Malfoy; Harry told us about you when he got home last night. I'm Lily Potter."

"It's a pleasure Mrs. Potter," Draco said taking her hand and to the surprise of those around him bending over it and kissing it lightly. Mrs. Potter let out a giggle and Harry and James gave him amused looks.

"The pleasure is all mine, let me assure you Draco. And none of that Mrs. Potter stuff. If my husband who is several months older then me gets to be thirty-six years young then certainly I'm entitled to that delusion too. Just call me Lily."

Draco grinned and released her hand. "Lily it is then."

Lily smiled and wrapped her arm around her husbands waist and James returned the gesture. "Well, Draco, I just finished making lunch, would you like to join us?"

"Yes, thank you" Draco smiled and received two Potter grins and a gentle smile.

"Then come right with me and James to the kitchen. Harry, dear, can you get the girls?"

"Of course mom." Harry smiled and bounded away in the direction of the stairs.

Draco watched him go for only a second before Lily took his arm and lead him to the kitchen chatting all the while with James walking just behind them. "I'm so glad someone finally bought the house you just moved into, we needed new neighbors, it's been empty for so long."

"Really? How long?" Draco asked curiously. Lily gave him an almost sad little smile.

"A family used to live there, but they moved some… what's it been? About four years ago? And then the Ruther's moved in and they were nice enough I suppose, just not rather forthcoming and they soon left for… South Dakota, in the States, I do believe. Heaven only knows why…"

She seemed to consider the strangeness of that choice for a moment before shaking her head. "Either way, they didn't really like us much." They entered the kitchen. "Now I don't think we're bad neighbors but apparently we're a bit too rowdy for the people around here…"

Draco had sort of stopped listening as a delicious smell reached his nose. James noticed his inattention and clapped him on the back. "That would be the product of my dear wife's baking," he said nodding to a counter where indeed sat a absolutely delectable looking cake.

"Cheers." James said with a grin and headed towards it but was stopped by a firm grip on his arm.

"Oh no you don't," Lily scolded. "That's for after dinner and if you even think about touching it I'll cut off your fingers. Now, Draco however, can have some to take home." she said smiling at the boy and Draco snickered at the two's antics.

The door of the kitchen opened behind them and in walked the Potter children, Harry in the lead looking particularly sheepish. Hailie followed with a vicious look and then two other much smaller girls. One was Harmony, who he'd met earlier but hadn't been officially introduced to. The other was younger and tinier. She looked much like Hailie with her scarlet hair falling down her back in a messy braid and a rounded, childish face. She had Harry and Lily's green eyes however and was smiling brightly. She had on a pretty blue jumper dress and white stockings and was the epitome of innocence when she looked up at him.

"Hi! I'm Hikari, that means 'light'!" she said immediately and Draco blinked. Harry snorted.

"Sorry," he apologized. "She's just figured that out and is a bit stuck on it. Give it a few weeks and it'll stop."

As if not hearing her brother, Hikari continued to smile cheerfully. "I'm nine." she continued. "And I go to Hallow Wood Elementary, I'll be in the forth grade in September because I got skipped." Draco paused.

"…Congratulations?"

Hikari blushed and smiled as smugly as her nine-year-old face would allow. "I like your hair. It's pretty."

"Okay then, Kari." Harry interrupted. "Let's not freak out our guest too much."

Kari frowned, Draco's cheeks tinted slightly pink and Harmony giggled. Even Hailie let out a hint of a smile and Lily and James were out right laughing.

"Yes," Lily choked out. "Let's eat. Kari, dear, you sit next to me." Hikari went without complaint but she shot Draco a smile over her shoulder which caused James to go into another round of laughter. Draco, trying not to feel too embarrassed, sat down next to Harry.

The Potter's kitchen table was large, rectangular and with enough room for eight people. James sat at the head of the table and Lily took his right side with Hikari firmly next to her and Harmony on her sisters other side. Hailie sat on James left and Harry took the seat next to her leaving Draco to sit on his other side. "Draco, why don't you help yourself first," James offered and feeling a bit uneasy Draco took the first helping, he felt a lot more comfortable when the others joined him in filling their plates almost immediately.

Talk started around the table quickly, Hailie talking to her father, Lily to Kari and Harmony and Harry to Draco. "I really am sorry about Kari," the boy smiled. "But she seems taken with you." Draco rolled his eyes.

"It's not a big deal, she seems sweet."

"She is," Harry said and shot a fond smile to the little girl across the table. "So is Neenie believe it or not. She can be a bit like Hailie though,"

"I hadn't noticed," Draco muttered a bit sarcastically remembering how the younger door had answered the door for him earlier. Harry smiled a bit confusedly having caught the tone but not knowing the reason behind it.

"It usually passes once they get to know someone and I can tell Neenie likes you, she's not glaring."

"That only makes me feel slightly better." Harry grinned a bit at him and then the two fell silent as they ate.

()

Whilst talking to her two younger daughters Lily kept a careful eye on the Malfoy boy as he and Harry conversed. Harry was smiling more often then usual which was a hard feat to accomplish in and of itself but the fact that all those smiles were aimed at Draco had her a bit nervous. Draco seemed like the perfect young gentlemen and she could tell her son like him and to be honest he seemed the type that would grow on her too, but _he_ had been that way also before he had hurt her baby so much.

She glanced at James and saw that he was keeping a close eye on the boys too but he seemed much more relaxed. He must have noticed something about Draco that she didn't if he seemed so comfortable with the boy after only a short time. Her gaze fell back on her son as Harry laughed at something Draco said and she smiled a bit to herself at the genuine happiness in the laugh before turning back to her daughters.

She'd let this continue for now, but if anything happened to her only son then there would be hell to pay. She'd make sure of it.

()

"Dinner was wonderful Mrs. Pot- err, Lily. But really, it's just me my mother and father, we don't need all this cake."

"Nonescense," Lily Potter waved off his half hearted protest as she shoved the dessert in his hands. "Call it a welcome gift."

"But-"

"Trust me Draco, you won't win this argument." James Potter chuckled and by his side Harry gave the same crooked grin.

"How true. Come one, I'll walk you to the door." Draco sighed in exasperation before smiling at Harry's parents, thinking Lily for the cake and following the teen to the door. Harry stepped out of the house before him and held open the door.

"Thanks," Draco muttered and carefully made his way down the few steps so he'd not spill his cargo.

"Don't mention it," Harry shrugged and smiled. "Have fun tonight?"

Draco raised his eyes heavenward with a smile. "Yeah… your family's… interesting."

Harry snorted. "That's an understatement if I ever heard one." They were quite for a minute before Harry spoke up again. "Did you want to hang out again tomorrow? There's plenty of more places I could show you."

Draco frowned a bit and looked across the road at his own house. "I can't. My mother demands that I actually start unpacking stuff tomorrow. I've really only got a handful of my clothes out of the boxes because I've been hanging with you," he said and turned back to Harry in time to see his ever present smile drop. Draco had to stop himself fro wincing, Harry was such a care free person, his face wasn't meant to frown up like that.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to keep you so busy when you had other stuff to do. That was rude of me."

Draco shook his head with a smile to try to get Harry to do the same. "Don't apologize. Trust me, I'd much rather be hanging out with you then doing manual labor." They smaller boy quirked a smile at this.

"I'm sure." He took a few steps back so into the house and shot Draco a charming little smile. "Well come by whenever you make bail. I'm sure I'll be here."

"Will do," Draco smiled back and turned towards home.

* * *

**Whew. Well that's chapter three for you. It's been two years but hey, who's counting… /cough/ err…**

**Love you? hitori**


End file.
